The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess HD
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD (ゼルダの伝説 トワイライトプリンセス, Zeruda no Densetsu: Towairaito Purinsesu, litt. La Légende de Zelda : La Princesse du Crépuscule) est un remake Wii U du jeu GameCube et Wii, Twilight Princess. Il a été officiellement annoncé via un Nintendo Direct le 12 Novembre 2015 et sortira le 4 mars 2016 en Europe Présentation Nintendo Direct - 12.11.2015, Youtube, publié le 12 novembre, 2015. et en Amérique du Nord, ainsi que le 5 mars 2016 en Australie et le 10 mars au Japon. C'est un jeu vidéo de type "Action-Aventure (RPG)" développé par Nintendo EAD et édité par Nintendo. Il est le deuxième remaster d'un Zelda sur la Wii U après The Wind Waker HD. Un bundle contenant l'amiibo de Link Loup sortira également. Le jeu propose une refonte graphique de la version originale et fonctionne à une résolution plus élevée, tout cela ayant été réalisé par l'équipe australienne de Tantalus. Il dispose également de quelques changements au niveau du gameplay et d'une compatibilité amiibo. Modifications et Ajouts Graphismes Twilight Princess HD propose des graphismes HD avec de nouvelles textures principalement retravaillées, donnant au jeu une meilleure définition et un aspect plus net. Par opposition à la résolution de 480p des versions GameCube et Wii, Twilight Princess HD utilise une résolution de 1080p qui est un standard sur Wii U. Cela permet d'augmenter de six fois le nombre de pixels, ce qui entraîne plus de clarté, en particulier pour les objets lointains et cela permet donc, par exemple, une visée plus précise avec l'Arc. La plupart des textures dans le jeu sont retouchées en y intégrant des détails supplémentaires, comme on peut le remarquer grâce à des exemples notables, avec la chevelure de Link, l'armure de Xanto, et plusieurs textures de fond. Certaines textures ont été entièrement changées, y compris l'herbe dans la Plaine d'Hyrule et un symbole en pierre de la Triforce dans le Sanctuaire de la Forêt. Ces textures semblent moins "boueuse" et floue que dans le jeu original. Le jeu arbore également un éclairage plus lumineux, et d'un éclat moins intense que les versions du jeu d'origine. Zelda Twilight Princess HD WiiU VS Gamecube/Wii Version Graphics Comparison, Youtube, publié le 12 novembre, 2015. Comme The Wind Waker HD avant lui, Twilight Princess HD n'est pas un remake graphique complet, étant donné que la plupart de ses modèles de personnages et de la géométrie du jeu sont laissés intacts en termes de nombre de polygones. Éléments de Gameplay Twilight Princess HD utilise l'orientation du monde de la version GameCube dans lequel Link est gaucher. Cette orientation du monde avait déjà été inversée sur la version Wii (effet miroir) où Link se trouvait être pour la première fois droitier, afin de mieux s'accommoder à la prise en main de la Wiimote (car la majorité des joueurs se trouve être droitière). Similaire à The Wind Waker HD, Twilight Princess HD utilise une plus grande résolution pour afficher une HUD moins intrusive pendant le jeu. Les objets peuvent désormais être équipés sur 3 emplacements - X, Y, et R, tandis que le bouton L permet d’appeler Midona. Le stick analogique droit peut être utilisé pour déplacer la caméra librement. La mini-carte a été rétrécie et dispose désormais d'un fond noir translucide. Comme dans The Wind Waker HD, le jeu fait usage de certaines fonctionnalités du Wii U GamePad afin de moderniser le gameplay et de le rendre plus efficace. L'écran du GamePad peut afficher un écran de cartes séparées pour les lieux et donjons, et peut être utilisé pour équiper les objets instantanément sans avoir à faire une pause et faire apparaître le menu de l'inventaire. Il peut faire usage du gyroscope du GamePad pour viser, comme avec le Boomerang Tornade ou l'Arc. L'écran GamePad peut aussi être exploité pour se transformer instantanément entre la forme humaine de Link et Link Loup sans avoir à parler à Midona, une fois que cette capacité a été déverrouillée. Le jeu peut également se jouer sur le GamePad (mode Off-TV) et est compatible avec le Wii U Pro Controller. Le jeu propose un mode Héroïque, qui est disponible dès le début. L'orientation du monde y est inversé (comme sur la version Wii) et Link reçoit deux fois plus de dégâts. Les Cœurs n'apparaissent plus dans ce mode, comme cela est similaire au mode Héroïque dans Skyward Sword et The Wind Waker HD."Ici Balder. Dans le mode Héroïque, le monde sera inversé sur le plan horizontal... Vous prendrez aussi le double de dégâts... Vous êtes ravis n'est-ce pas?... Alors ajoutez à cela l'amiibo de Ganondorf... Vous prenez alors quatre fois plus de dégâts.... Vous avez l'air vraiment heureux maintenant. Ainsi vous avez vraiment un super hobby eh..." — Malo, Twilight Princess HD: le mode Hero se précise, Puissance-Nintendo, publié le 9 février, 2016. Le jeu prend en charge l'utilisation de Miiverse et dispose de 50 Tampons Miiverse,Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD supports Miiverse stamps, Nintendo Everything, publié le 20 janvier, 2016. qui incluent le langage Hylien, les visages des différents personnages avec plusieurs expressions faciales, ainsi que des objets comme les Rubis ou les Coffres au Trésor.Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD – GamePad usage, mirrored mode with extra damage, more, Nintendo Everything, publié le 4 février, 2016. Ces Tampons se trouvent à l'intérieur des donjons ainsi que dans les plaines (dans des coffres qui le plus souvent contenaient des Rubis dans la version d'origine), et ils doivent être trouvés avant de pouvoir être utilisés. Compatibilité amiibo Twilight Princess HD sera compatible avec l'amiibo de Link Loup, et avec les amiibo Zelda de la série Super Smash Bros., incluant l'amiibo de Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Sheik et Link Cartoon. L'amiibo de Link Loup permet de débloquer un nouveau donjon optionnel intitulé "Épreuves du loup", qui est accessible à tout moment à partir de l'écran de quête.Nintendo France, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD - Bande-annonce amiibo (Wii U), YouTube, publié le 21 janvier, 2016. Ce donjon au style similaire de celui de la Caverne de l'Ordalie dispose de 40 étages remplis d'ennemis et d'obstacles. Link se doit de franchir ces étages en loup, et il lui est impossible de revenir à sa forme humaine. Si Link possède la Bourse Géante lorsqu'il termine le donjon, il recevra la Bourse Colossale, lui permettant de transporter 9,999 Rubis. Il est également possible d'effectuer un démarrage rapide du jeu à l'aide de l'amiibo depuis l'écran titre en reprenant alors votre partie là où vous l'aviez stoppée.RYoGA, Une vidéo maison de Zelda Twilight Princess HD sur Wii U !, Puissance-Nintendo, publié le 10 février, 2016. L'amiibo de Link Loup est également en mesure de transférer les données sauvegardées de Twilight Princess HD pour The Legend of Zelda sur Wii U. Présentation Nintendo Direct - 12.11.2015, Youtube, publié le 12 novembre, 2015. Il est actuellement impossible de savoir le rôle qu'aura cette fonctionnalité pour ce jeu. Scannez les amiibo de Link et Link Cartoon permet un approvisionnement en flèches, tandis que les amiibo de Zelda et Sheik restaurent les cœurs de Link.Brian, Famitsu sheds light on Zelda: Twilight Princess HD’s amiibo features, Nintendo Everything, publié le 19 janvier, 2016. Pour ce qui est de l'amiibo de Ganondorf, il permet à Link de prendre deux fois plus de dégâts, et la jauge de cœur virera de la couleur rouge habituel à la couleur bleu afin d'indiquer le changement. Si elle est utilisée en mode Héroïque, Link prendra quatre fois plus de dommages.Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD details recap – Hero Mode available at the start and more, Nintendo Everything, publié le 4 février, 2016. À noter qu'un seul amiibo de chaque personnage peut être scanné chaque jour. Scannez l'amiibo de Ganondorf une seconde fois ne permet pas de doubler davantage les dommages pris, le jeu vous indiquera que les dommages ont déjà étés doublés.GameXplain, amiibo Tour in Zelda: Twilight Princess HD (Quick-Start, Health Restore, & More!), YouTube, publié le 21 février, 2016. Autres Changements *La nage et la maniabilité d'Epona sont améliorées."In a short article which also contains a few comments from Zelda producer Eiji Aonuma, the magazine reveals that Epona handles better and Link has increased mobility while swimming." — Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD – improvements for Epona and swimming, chests remain open, Nintendo Everything, publié le 31 janvier, 2016. *L'animation de la nage et de l'escalade a été accélérée. *Seul 12 Larmes de Lumière doivent être récoltées dans la Région d'Ordinn et la Région de Lanelle, à l'opposé de 16 pour le jeu original."Dans la zone du lac Hylia, il fallait originalement récupérer 16 perles alors que désormais, d’après des captures d’écran, il n’en faudrait plus que 12." — sebiorg, Famitsu apporte de nouvelles précisions sur The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD, Puissance-Nintendo, publié le 15 janvier, 2016. *Les Rubis ne retournent plus à leurs coffres au trésor lorsque la bourse de Link est pleine."According to pops with the beard, the Rupees taken won't be returned to treasure chests even if your wallet is full. ...with this, you should be able to more easily understand how far you have progressed..." — Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD tweet (2/28/16), Nintendo Everything, publié le 28 février, 2016. *Les Rubis n'affiche plus une zone de texte avec leur valeur indiquée après en avoir obtenu une seconde fois dans le même fichier de jeu. *La taille des différentes Bourses sont différentes : la bourse par défaut peut maintenir contenir 500 rubis, la Grande Bourse 1.000 rubis et l'Énorme Bourse 2.000 rubis par opposition à 300, 600, et 1.000 Rubis respectivement. *Link doit pêcher un poisson pour le chat de Négocia qu'une seule fois début du jeu à l'opposé de deux. *Un nouvel objet, la Lanterne Spectrale, marque l'emplacement des Esprits sur la carte même durant la journée."Giovanni donne une lanterne spectrale à Link qui permet de localiser les âmes de spectres à proximité (ou du moins, dans la région dans laquelle il se trouve)." — sebiorg, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD : la lanterne spectrale, Puissance-Nintendo, publié le 25 février, 2016. *Le nombre d'Esprits vaincus et restants est dorénavant indiqué sur l'écran de la carte. *La carte montre également l'emplacement des Herbes à Cheval. *Des images encadrées d'artwork et de screenshots de Zelda Wii U apparaissent en tant qu'easter egg à l'intérieur de la boutique de luxe de la Citadelle d'Hyrule.GameXplain, Zelda Wii U Secret in Twilight Princess HD (Easter Egg), YouTube, publié le 25 février, 2016. Éditions Limitées Un bundle en édition limitée sortira également, qui comprendra le jeu et l'amiibo de Link Loup. En Europe et au Japon, le bundle comprend un Sound Selection CD Présentation Nintendo Direct - 12.11.2015, Youtube, publié le 12 novembre, 2015.. En Amérique du Nord, c'est un bonus de précommande exclusif chez les revendeurs GameStop. Pré-commander le jeu sur Amazon Japan permet d'obtenir une série de 20 cartes postales à l'effigie de certains personnages et ennemis du jeu. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD SPECIAL EDITION, Amazon Japan, récupéré le 29 février, 2016. Galerie Liens Externes *Site officiel Français *Site officiel Américain *Site officiel Japonais Références Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess